Halloweenicalistic
by Mimblewimble
Summary: Kagome comes back from her time only to find her bag full of costumes for her friends. She imagines their reactions in those costumes and plans to throw the best party ever. ONESHOT


_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor Phantom of the Opera **_

* * *

There was a grunt from the old bone eaters well as a young woman sighed and pulled herself out and over the old wood before sighing once again and breathing heavily to take a break. Her yellow backpack was starting to weigh a ton and slowed her down even more. 

She looked around the age of fifteen and was wearing a traditional uniform for school girls back in her own era.

Kagome smiled and wiped the sweat from her forehead at the effort of running around her home at the last minute, trying to pack everything and then find her yellow backpack which turns out her mother found before her and handed it to her with a smile and good luck back to her duties of finding the jewel shards.

Her raven hair fell down not far past her shoulders and her brown eyes looked around, expecting to hear the usual 'Why are you so late?' remark from InuYasha.

'_Strange…'_ She thought, looking around for her impatient hanyou companion. _'Usually he'd be waiting by the well…'_ She thought, blinking and sighing as she sat down on the lip of the well and looked around.

By now it was fall and the leaves had started changing brilliant colors all around. The air was crisp and rather cold but Kagome still wore that skirt she always did, but with long sleeves rather then short. She had tried to comment before on how beautiful everything was around them, but as usual InuYasha was just more interested in finding the jewel shards to complete the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome sighed and stood up irritably "Fine, if he won't come for me, I'll have to go find him. He's such a pain sometimes…" She muttered sighing and lifting up her yellow back pack which was so heavy it nearly sent her toppling over and back into the well once again.

The young miko sat back down "How am I going to carry this around? InuYasha will have to help me… did mom pack too much in here?" She asked herself.

She blinked as she looked down at her bag, wondering why it had been so heavy. She unzipped it and looked inside, seeing the usual, mostly just food for everyone, treats and crayons for Shippo, a change of clothes for her since her clothes often got dirty. A pair of long pants incase she really god cold during the night.

But there was also a bunch of more clothes in there, all in separate bags. _'I never packed any of this…'_ She thought, wondering if her mom had packed it. Her suspicions were clarified when she found a note in one of the bags and picked it up to read.

_Kagome,_

_It would be a shame to miss Halloween this year, even if you are in the other era with your friends. Maybe you could spend some time you are all resting and have a little fun? I packed these just in case along with a little goodie bag for your youngest friend. Shippo, I believe you said his name was. By their descriptions and the way you talk about them I hope these costumes suit them well._

_Love,_

_Mother_

"Wow… thanks Momma…" Kagome muttered, pulling out the clothes and looking around at them. She had almost forgotten, it was around the end of October now… Halloween would be very soon…

After being in this era so long when they didn't have dates or months or anything, time was told by the moon phases and she often lost track of how long she had been away, or what time of month it was. She knew of course that it was fall, but time must've gone so fast her mind was left back in September.

Although what could her mom have packed that suited them so well? Often she stuck to regular things for Halloween, things that were pretty overrated but easy to get to. She had been a witch more then once, a vampire, a wolf, a princess, and a dog… which she now wished she had kept the fake ears which would provide a short amusement for InuYasha to look at.

Unable to deny her curiosity any longer she reached into the yellow bag and pulled out a plastic bag with her name on it. It wasn't very heavy and right now she was even more surprised how her mom had been able to fit so many costumes in her bag that had already been overstuffed to begin with.

Her hand met something furry and she pulled it out. It was a black furry, and what looked like pajama suit. It didn't take her long before she saw the tail and realized it was a cat costume. Complete with fake plastic claws that were stick on nails, furry feet with soles so she could walk around a bit, a tail, and fake clip on ears that clipped onto her hair.

Kagome giggled at the thought of her wearing a cat costume and finding InuYasha. She could already imagine his reaction…

_InuYasha blinked as he looked over at Kagome before his golden eyes widened. "What the hell? Were you attacked by a cat demon or somethin'?" He asked worriedly, running over to Kagome and blinking as he poked at the fake ears on top her head. He stared curiously at the appendage before seeing the two stick-on ears fall off and onto the grass._

_His eyes widened even more "So it's an attachable demon is it?" he roared, glaring at the two earpieces on the ground while Kagome stood, trying to hold back her giggles._

"_Well I'll show you! No one turns Kagome into a cat!" He growled, taking the Tetsusaiga and slicing both of them in half._

_Kagome groaned at the now loss of her costume ears "InuYasha you jerk! You weren't supposed to break them! SIT BOY!" She snapped, glaring._

_InuYasha's face met dirt and a few leaves flew into the air and resettled back on top his head. "Feh… you're back to normal…" He grumbled, not sure weather to be grateful or saddened by the return of her quick temper._

Kagome sighed and shook her head, just hoping that the hanyou wouldn't be so dumb as to use the wind scar on them at least… or try to rip them off, only which would cause him to pull out her hair.

Reaching into the bag once again she pulled out another bag, this one had Miroku's name labeled on it. She opened the bag to find it was another black suit, although it had two separate parts, pants and a shirt rather then a one piece for her. It also came with a headset that was used to cover everything but the eyes.

"What the-? A Ninja?" She asked, pulling out the plastic hip attachment with fake shurikens inside which, thankfully, were a very light plastic. Also it came with a head tie and everything.

She could already imagine what Miroku would be up to in a costume like this…

_Miroku grinned as he pulled on the rest of his headpiece to the costume so only his eyes were showing. He looked left and right suspiciously before starting to stealth around, jumping from tree to tree before stopping and landing to the ground without a sound._

_He hurried forward until he reached Kaede's hut, where Sango was busy talking to Kagome and InuYasha was sitting on top the fence around the herb garden, looking bored and occasionally asking when they were leaving to search for more jewel shards, which was merely ignored by the two girls who seemed deep in conversation and were laughing._

_Miroku grinned, guessing that with his new costume had had inherited also ultimate stealth techniques which would make him nearly invisible to the human eye. _

_Proud of his new-found ability he quickly ran up towards the hut, ducking behind random rocks and trees and huts along the way before he was able to reach the girls. Both of them knew he was there, but were merely ignoring him to feed his entertainment._

_At least… that was true until Miroku thought of a new way to use his ability. For his hand to reach it's ultimate goal, and soon enough it had.._

_Sango growled irritably as a tick mark appeared on the corner of her head and her hands clenched into fists. A loud slap echoed throughout the village not soon after followed the oh-so traditional cry of "MIROKU YOU PERVERT!"_

Kagome sweat dropped "Well… maybe it's not good to encourage him…" She said, sighing and shaking her head at the thought of even more arguments that were to break out from their group.

Once more she reached into her bag and pulled out another bag, this one also contained another bag within it and was labeled Shippo. Kagome knew oh-too well that the bag was most likely full of sweets.

Although her mind was soon boggled as she pulled out a long smooth stick. Raising a brow curiously she returned her hand into the bag only to pull out a small wizard's hat and a small cloak to go with it. "Aww, this would be so cute for Shippo!" She exclaimed, grinning.

_Shippo smiled deviously as he tied on his cape and put on his hat and started off to find Kagome to show off his new cute look. On his way he soon bumped into a leg that belonged to no other then the irritable hanyou, InuYasha._

"_Feh, and where do you think you're going, runt?" He asked as the usual comment, bending down and picking up Shippo by the cape and looking at the hat he was wearing oddly. "What the hell is all of this?" He asked, blinking._

"_Oooh, InuYasha! Lemme go!" Shippo cried, struggling and trying to hit the hanyou's hand that was holding him up by the cape still. "Fine then! Feel my new power! Magic top!" The kitsune cried, pulling out a top and pulling the string from it that soon set the top spinning around on InuYasha's head._

"_What the-? You little runt!" InuYasha growled but his hand soon let go of Shippo as the top got bigger and bigger and soon drove his head and body into the ground, not much unlike what usually happened with Kagome and her evil sit command._

_But soon enough the top turned back to normal and Shippo's howls of laughter were easily heard now over the spinning top which InuYasha now pulled off his head and flung it at the small fox kit who soon started to cry as the top hit his head and he ran off, crying for Kagome. _

"Cute… but dangerous…" Kagome muttered softly, sighing and shaking her head.

"Now this must be for Sango…" She said, her hands digging into her yellow bag and pulling out another bag with Sango's name written on it. The first thing she thought was that her mom had made a mistake, but the costume, in fact, was a regular school girl outfit that matched her own. But when she held it up it was shown that it was a bigger size then hers and the skirt was thankfully a bit longer since Sango was probably not used to wearing such short skirts.

"A school girl? Oh Momma… if only you knew Miroku so well…" She said sighing and shaking her head… She knew even if the skirt was a bit longer then hers it wouldn't put off that letch one bit. Not to mention what would happen if a demon were to show up…

_The demon roared and InuYasha sighed, putting Tetsusaiga away and not bothering to seal with something so weak and pathetic. _

"_Fine then, I'll get it…" Sango called, pulling her boomerang onto her shoulder and running towards the centipede demon. "Hira-" She stopped in mid swing as the wind had caught her skirt and it flew up. _

_Her face turned a bright red color that was at war with matching InuYasha's fire rat outfit. The demon slayer turned around only to find that Miroku had wide eyes and a familiar lecherous grin on his face as he looked over at her._

"_Why Sango, you didn't have to do that just for my sake…" He said, grinning._

_Soon the demon was long forgotten as Sango placed her boomerang on the ground and soon set her eyes on a new target. "Miroku you PERVERT!" She screamed._

_Later on the demon had been killed by one of Kagome's arrows and the crisp air was still filled with Sango yelling at Miroku and Miroku either trying to apologize or that he was crying out as another fist made contact with his head._

"Wow… Miroku really isn't going to have a good time this Halloween, is he?" Kagome asked herself, sighing once again and shaking her head.

By now there was only one costume left in her bag and she knew this one must be for InuYasha. But what would it be? It was rather hard to think about what InuYasha might be for Halloween that he would actually want to wear and wouldn't have to be forced into it.

But she pulled out the bag with his name labeled across it and opened it up. The first thing she pulled out was a white mask, only made to cover half the face and she blinked, not really understanding it until she pulled out a black cape as well.

"InuYasha… as the Phantom of the Opera?" She asked herself blankly, wondering what THAT would be like but soon came up with what it would be like if InuYasha was the Phantom… and instead of her being the cat she was Christine…

Kagome soon found herself blushing deeply at the prospect of InuYasha being a romantic singer that fell in love with her and she called him her 'Angel' and she was a beautiful young woman with two men in love with her and having to choose and watch them fight over her.

'_Oh what am I even **thinking**?'_ Kagome thought, sighing and shaking her head. Scary enough it sounded a bit like something Kouga and InuYasha would do… except for the whole InuYasha taking her captive and her falling in love with Kouga and he would exchange Kouga's life for her to marry him and so on…

But… hey… it was nice to think about wasn't it? Even though she knew InuYasha would never fall in love with her, he still loved Kikyou and that was that.

"Oi, what's that?" Came a voice from behind the young woman, making her start and nearly fall backwards into the well like she had almost done before with her yellow bag, but instead met the arms of her hanyou protector.

"What the heck is this thing?" InuYasha asked, blinking and holding up the Phantom's mask in one hand and holding her with the other as he helped her sit back down against the well instead of sitting on the lip only to probably fall again.

Kagome gave a sigh "Thank you, InuYasha…" She said gratefully, putting a hand over her heart which was starting to slow down back to its normal rate now. She looked at the Phantom's mask and then blinked, wondering.

But hey, she had lugged it through the house and through the well, she was going to have fun with those costumes and her friends, hopefully it would all turn out well.

Kagome blinked and looked from the mask then back to InuYasha before smiling. "Hey InuYasha, let's all celebrate Halloween this year…" She said, grinning at the confused expression on InuYasha's face.

"Oi… what the hell is this Halloween?" He asked, folding his arms and looking irritated that Kagome had known something that he didn't.

Kagome smiled and laughed softly once again "You'll see later tonight." She said, grinning and putting the costumes back into her bag and pulling it stubbornly back up onto her shoulder before setting off with InuYasha through the colorful leaved-strewn path that was October 30th…

* * *

_**I first did this idea for a contest which had a maximum of 1000 words. So I entered in that, edited it, and then posted it re-written back up here with even more details and fun **_

_**Gotta get into the Halloween spirit, ney?**_

_**I honeslty couldn't think of anything for Sango, at first I thought... Hey! She could be a french maid! But then I realized that: Hey! Kagome's mother packed this, do you think she would pack a french maid outfit. And then I thought of Hippie and realized there were no hippies in Japan xD**_

_** I wonder how InuYasha would react... to being the Phantom if he ever heard the story >>**_

_** Well... I have to dedicate that idea to a fanfiction I read that did have InuYasha as the Phantom of the Opera and back then I never saw the movie so I didn't read it in case it would have spoilers sorta.**_

_**Also for InuYasha I thought of him being Victor Van Dort from the Corpse Bride xD I mean... if you've seen that movie and really think about it, InuYasha acts like him a lot, except of being as nervious he'd be more cocky and irrirable and everything. But the plot is like the whole InuYasha/Kikyou/Kagome triangle thing, with Victor Van Dort falling in love with two people and going to die for one and exc...**_

_**Well.. enough bathering... REVIEWPLZTHNX! xD **_

_**Mimbley **_


End file.
